Repaid (Sequel of Dark Violin)
by SwaggieTongue
Summary: "Aku harus terus memainkannya"
1. chapter 1

Genre : Mystery, Family

Cast : Park Jinyoung and Park Jimin

Disclaimer : This story is mine

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan lainnya.

Summary : "Aku harus terus memainkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Hello

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih."

'tak'

"Park Jinyoung, kau tak pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi. Kau pulanglah lebih dulu."

"Ah, yasudah. Tolong nanti kunci gerbang depan. Pintu belakang sudah aku kunci."

"Okay."

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jinyoung 20 Tahun. Bukan dari latar belakang seorang keluarga kaya ataupun berada. Seorang pelayan cafe biasa dan dia yang akan mengantar susu ke rumahmu setiap pagi hari.

Sungguh giat dia bekerja.

Menjadi sosok seorang kakak yang merangkap sebagai kedua orang tua memang bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan. Park Jinyoung harus dapat memposisikan dirinya dalam setiap waktu dan kondisi.

Masih teringat jelas 5 tahun lalu. Kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawa banyak orang, kedua orang tuanya termasuk dalam daftar korban. Dua tahun dijalaninya dengan sangat berat. Kehilangan tempat tinggal, dikeluarkan dari sekolah, bahkan tak ada kolega yang rela menerima dia dan adiknya.

Sejak saat tu, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk berhenti bersekolah dan memilih untuk bekerja serabutan. Apapun itu, asal dia bisa mendapatkan uang. Dapat membiayai kehidupan adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jiminie."

"Ah, hyung. Kau baru pulang?"

"Mengapa belum tidur?"

"Aku ada banyak tugas, hyung."

"Ah, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Tak ada yang istimewa. Hanya tugas saja yang bertambah banyak."

"Hahaha, jangan lesu seperti itu."

"Ah, Jiminie, bagaimana kalau kau berhenti bekerja paruh waktu di toko milik bibi Jung?"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku ingin kau hanya fokus untuk belajar."

"Maksudku, sebentar lagi kau akan ada ujian kelulusan. Aku ingin kau fokus untuk persiapanmu ujian."

"Aku bisa membagi waktuku hyung, lagipula nilaiku tak ada satupun yang turun walaupun aku bekerja."

"Yasudah, asal itu tidak menggangmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?!"

"Maaf sajangnim."

"kenapa bisa seperti ini?!"

"Aku pikir dengan kinerjamu yang baik, aku bisa menaikkan posisimu Park Jinyoung, tapi ternyata tidak."

"Sekarang jelaskan bagaimana bisa uang sebanyak ini bisa berada dalam tasmu?"

"Saya tidak tau sa-"

"TIDAK TAU! Selalu itu yang keluar dari mulutmu."

"Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko lagi."

"Kau kuberhentikan sebagai karyawan di cafe milikku."

"M-maksud sajangnim?"

"Kau kupecat."

.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung merapikan lokernya. Loker itu harus bersih sebelum jam 4 sore, atau semua barang-barangnya akan dibuang secara paksa.

Ia baru saja dipecat dari sebuah cafe yang menghidupinya selama bertahun-tahun bersama adiknya. Tak ada garis semangat terlintas di wajahnya saat ini. Sungguh, ia merasa semua berhenti seketika.

Jinyoung mengambil ponselnya yang menyala. Itu pesan dari Jimin.

'Hyung, aku akan pulang lebih awal.'

Senyumnya mengembang setelah membaca isi pesan itu.

Ia teringat betapa semangatnya sang adik ketika dirinya mendapatkan gaji pertama.

"Wah hyung, banyak sekali. Kau hebat hyung! Kita harus membeli apa dengan ini semua?"

Seketika senyuman itu luntur taktala ditangannya kini terdapat gaji terakhir yang ia dapatkan.

Dimana dia bisa mendapat pekerjaan?

Bagaimana dia bisa mencukupi kebutuhan adiknya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Daging?"

Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Tapi hari ini bukan hari besar hyung, aku juga tau kalau hari ini bukan jadwalmu untuk mendapat gaji."

"Anggaplah aku sedang mendapat bonus, karena hyungmu ini bekerja dengan sangat baik."

Jimin tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Ia kemudian dengan sigap bertepuk tangan dan memeluk Jinyoung.

"Kau memang yang terbaik hyung. Gomawo."

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 pagi dan Park Jinyoung telah selesai dengan semua antrian susu botolnya. Ia kini terduduk di sebuah taman dengan dua surat kabar ditangannya.

Dahinya berkerut samar. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengayun-ayunkan sebuah pensil berwarna hitam.

Mencari pekerjaan memang tak semudah perkiraannya.

"Aish, orang dengan lulusan sarjana? Mengapa semua seperti ini? Tak adakah satu dengan persyaratan tanpa latar belakang pendidikan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung memarkirkan sepedanya didepan rumah sewanya. Lampu sudah menyala, Jimin pasti sudah pulang.

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah hyung, selamat datang."

Benar kan, adik mochinya itu kini terlihat menyembulkan kepalanya dari arah kamar.

"Kau sedang apa Jiminie?"

"Belajar hyung."

"Ah, yasudah lanjutkan saja. Aku akan mandi dulu."

'tak'

"Hyung, apa itu?"

"Biola. Aku dapat di tempat pembuangan sampah tadi pagi."

"Sepertinya sudah rusak."

"Masih bagus, hanya saja catnya sudah mengelupas."

"Ahh, apa bisa dijual?"

"Aku tak akan menjualnya. Aku ingin memilikinya. Kita bisa mendapatkan uang dengan biola ini."

"Uang? Apa kau akan membuat sebuah pertunjukan, hyung?"

"Sepertinya. Siapa tau aku bisa diundang di sebuah kafe mahal dan mendapat banyak uang."

"Ahh hyung kau hebat."

"Tentu saja. Jadi kau tak perlu bekerja paruh waktu lagi setelah sekolah untuk mendapatkan uang."

.

.

.

TBC

Ini dulu ajah

Like and Review??


	2. End

Genre : School life, Horror

Cast : Park Jinyoung and Park Jimin

Disclaimer : This story is mine

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan lainnya.

Summary : "Aku harus terus memainkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Join Me

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu hyungmu?"

"Benar, itu Jinyoung hyung."

"Aku tidak tau jika hyungmu bisa bermain biola."

"Dia berbakat dalam banyak hal. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menebaknya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jinyoungie hyung, kau hebat!!"

Jimin mendekati Jinyoung dan memeluknya erat ketika penampilan jalanan itu selesai.

Apakah ini sebuah keajaiban? Tas milik Jinyoung sudah hampir penuh dengan berlembar-lembar won hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

Yakinlah, mereka akan kaya dalam waktu dekat.

Jinyoung balas memeluk erat sang adik. Ia senang bisa merasakan hal seperti ini. Saat seperti ketika ia mendapatkan gaji pertamanya.

"Sekarang kau tau kan. Kau tak perlu harus bekerja paruh waktu lagi. Kita bisa membiayai hidup dengan seperti ini."

Jimin mengangguk senang. Ia akan selalu percaya pada kakaknya.

"Sudah malam, kita harus pulang sekarang."

"Kajja."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan kakak beradik itu hidup bersama biola baru. Biola yang merupakan sebuah anugerah bagi keluarga kecil itu.

Berapa banyak uang yang mereka dapatkan? Berapa banyak kebahagiaan yang dapat dicapai?

Dua kakak beradik itu kini mendapatkan rumah baru. Tak begitu luas namun lebih layak dari rumah yang semula mereka berdua tempati.

Jimin sudah tidak bekerja paruh waktu lagi di toko. Ia sekarang hanya fokus untuk ujian yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat ini.

Jinyoung pun sekarang sudah tak mengantar susu lagi di pagi hari. Lalu apa pekerjaannya? Mungkin bisa dikatakan seorang seniman.

Park Jinyoung seorang seniman jalanan yang kehadirannya selalu ditunggu setiap malamnya di salah satu ujung jalan di daerah Busan. Alunan nada yang selalu dinantikan penggemarnya.

Penggemar?

Semenjak menjadi seorang seniman jalanan, Park Jinyoung ini mempunyai banyak orang yang mengidolakan dirinya. Bahkan banyak dari mereka yang secara terang-terangan mengirimkan hadiah ke alamat rumahnya.

Menyenangkan bukan?

Tentu saja.

Semakin hari, Jinyoung semakin mengasah kemampuannya dalam bermain biola. Bahkan ketika malam sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bisakah kau berhenti sebentar? Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar jika kau bermain biola sekeras ini."

"Jimin, kau ini kenapa? Kau ingin kita tak punya uang lagi? Kau lupa siapa yang membiayai kehidupan kita selama ini? Dari dia! Berkat dia, kita bisa makan, kau bisa bersekolah, dan lainnya."

"Dia? Hyung, ayolah, itu hanya biola."

"Dia yang menghidupimu selama ini. Harusnya kau berterimakasih padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan gusar. Ayolah tak lama lagi waktu tersisa menuju hari ujian. Dan sekarang sudah lewat dari pukul 12 malam.

Lalu apa itu? Kakaknya masih saja berisik dengan biolanya di ruang tengah.

Jimin butuh konsentrasi untuk ini.

Kepalanya menengadah menatap jam yang berada di rak lemarinya. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul satu dini hari.

Besok bukan merupakan hari libur, jadi dia tak boleh terlambat bangun untuk pergi ke sekolahnya. Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk merapikan meja belajarnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalanya bergerak gelisah. Napasnya memburu. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Seakan sesuatu tengah menimpanya.

Park Jimin, sudah hampir satu minggu belakangan ini mengalami hal yang sama. Ia selalu merasa tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Seperti merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berat tengah menimpa tubuhnya ketika tidur. Selalu bermimpi buruk, bahkan yang terakhir ia bermimpi bahwa seluruh lantai rumahnya penuh dengan darah.

"Hahh hahh, ada apa denganku?"

Napasnya tersengal. Seakan ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang berat.

Jimin meraih segelas air putih di nakas dan meminumnya. Ia berharap bisa sedikit menetralkan tubuhnya dengan hal itu.

Pening. Jimin memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Pukul tiga pagi.

'hahahaha'

Dahinya menyerngit. Apa ia baru saja mendengar suara tawa seorang anak kecil?

'hahahaha'

Tak salah lagi. Itu terdengar dari arah kamar kakaknya, Park Jinyoung.

Seingatnya tak ada kerabat yang menginap dirumahnya malam ini.

Jimin segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah pelan kearah ruang tengah.

"Siapa dia?"

Seorang anak kecil. Memakai pakaian yang lusuh terlihat tengah berlarian memutari ruang tengahnya.

Jimin merasa bingung. Ia berpikir ada yang salah sedang terjadi saat ini.

Namun apa itu?

Ia bahkan tak tau.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi. Tetap sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Park Jimin dengan segala tugasnya dan sang kakak yang kini tengah asyik mengasah kemampuannya bermain dengan nada-nada yang akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terpukau hebat.

Jimin merasa berat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati sang kakak tengah serius dengan alat musik gesek berwarna hitam itu di pundaknya.

"Hyung."

Jinyoung menghentikan permainannya merasa ia terpanggil.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak menggangguku selama aku bermain dengannya. Kenapa kau susah sekali untuk menurut padaku?"

"Hyung, kumohon. Bisakah kau bergenti sebentar? Hanya 30 menit. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi degan tugasku."

"Tugas? Itu tak akan mengubah hidup kita."

"Dengar, hanya dia yang bisa mengubah hidup kita. Jadi sekarang diamlah, atau carilah tempat lain untukmu dan segala macam tugasmu itu."

"K-kau mengusirku, hyung?"

"Apa kau lupa bahwa dia yang membeli rumah ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah kamar. Ia menenteng biola hitam itu di tangan kanannya dan bow di tangan kirinya.

Tubuh Jimin menegang.

Anak itu.

Ia berjalan di belakang Jinyoung dengan senyumannya.

Senyuman yang amat sangat mengerikan.

Ia menunjukkannya pada Jimin.

Memang.

Ada yang berubah dari diri kakaknya, Park Jinyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul empat pagi. Malam ini dengan segaja Jimin tidak tidur.

Ia berencana untuk menyusup ke kamar kakaknya dan mengambil biola Jinyoung lalu membuangnya.

Entahlah, Jimin hanya berpikir, semenjak biola itu ada bersama Jinyoung, kakaknya itu kini menjadi orang yang sangat angkuh dan tak lagi seperti dulu.

Tak ada senyum sapa di pagi hari. Tak ada lagi kakaknya yang ramah, penuh pengertian dan dewasa.

Park Jinyoung sekarang sangat emosional dan juga kasar.

Jimin merasa ia memang harus melakukan sesuatu untuk sang kakak.

Membuang penyebab masalah tersebut.

Si biola hitam.

Jimin mengedap perlahan ke kamar Jinyoung.

Disana. Ia melihat biola itu.

Berada dalam lemari kaca sang kakak.

Jimin berjingkat pelan mendekati lemari itu dan membukanya.

Ia masih bisa melihat guratan cat yang beberapa bulan lalu dibalutkan sang kakak pada badan biola tersebut.

Memang benar-benar biola yang indah.

Tapi ia harus menghancurkannya.

Jimin mengambil biola itu dengan sangat pelan. Takut bahwa suara sekecil apapun bisa membangunkan sang kakak.

Setelah berhasil, ia memasukkan biola itu kedalam tasnya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Tubuhnya menegang.

"J-Jinyoungie hyung."

"Mau kau bawa kemana dia?"

"A-aku"

'BUGH'

Satu pukulan tepat di rahang kiri Jimin. Mengakibatkannya tersungkur dengan bercak darah di sudut bibirya.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuhnya."

'BUGH BUGH'

Lagi. Jinyoung menghajarnya dengan membabi buta.

"H-hyungg.. ak-aku hanya ingin-"

'BUGH BUGH'

"Sialan! Beraninya kau menyentuhnya!"

Jinyoung terus saja menghajar Jimin tanpa membiarkan dia berucap sepatah katapun. Entah apa yang seang merasukinya. Ia seperti bukan Park Jinyoung yang Jimin kenal lagi.

"H-hyung.."

"Apa kau masih bisa berbicara setelah ini?"

'BUGH BUGH'

Jinyoung menendang perut Jimin berkali-kali hingga membuat pelajar itu kini tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat Jimin yang kini sudah tak dapat bergerak lagi, Jinyoung mengukirkan sebuah senyum kemenangan.

Entah senyum untuk hal apa, ia pun tak tau.

Jinyoung kini mengambil biola hitam setra bownya dan mulai memainkan nada-nada indah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Jinyoung tengah berada di atap gedung sebuah perusahaan. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan akses untuk pergi kesana. Namun ia senang. Jinyoung bisa menikmati udara malam dari tempat ini.

Jinyoung mengambil biolanya dari dalam tas dan juga bow yang tersimpan rapi. Ia bersiap untuk memainkan sebuah alunan nada.

Menit demi menit ia lewati.

Nada dan nada terus mengalir indah dalam alunannya.

'srett'

Alunan itu berhenti.

Jinyoung melihat seorang anak kecil kini tengah duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya. Memandangnya dengan sendu.

"Kau ingin apa?"

Anak itu menggeleng ketika Jinyoung akan menyentuhnya. Ia hendak melepaskan biola dari genggamannya namun ditahan keras oleh sang anak.

Jinyoung mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Apa maksud ini semua?

Ia merasa bingung.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Tangan Jinyoung semakin keras ditahan oleh anak tersebut, bahkan bisa ia lihat jari-jarinya mulai membiru.

Ketika itu Jinyoung sadar bahwa ada yang salah dengan hal ini.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau siapa sebenarnya?"

Ia dapat melihat itu. Dibawah sinar bulan. Rembesan darah yang keluar dari pori-porinya yang kemudian mengalir melewati dawai sang biola yang akan hilang ditelan badan biola hitam tersebut.

"Apa maumu?"

Jinyoung berucap dengan sangat pelan. Ia sudah hampir kehilangan jiwanya.

"Aku tau k-au siapa."

"J-jadi kkatakan apa m-aumu."

"Bayar kebahagiaanmu."

.

.

.

END

DORR!! Ada yang ganjil disini

Bodo amat.. sini kritik sarannya


End file.
